Shadeslayer
by NanMcCullen
Summary: 2nd entry for SMCC. Edward is the new dragon rider who falls in love with an elf he finds in his dreams. When he realizes she's real and rescues her, can he win her heart? If he survives battle. Cross between Twilight and Eragon. Rated M for lemons. A
1. Shadeslayer

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Shadeslayer**

**Penname: NanMcCullen**

**Movie or TV Show: Eragon**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**POV: Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Eragon. Those belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer and Christopher Paolini. I'm just borrowing their characters.**

**Author's Note: This is my second entry for the SMC Contest. The idea is stuck in my head and I need to write it out. More at the bottom. :)  
**

**Shadeslayer**

I knew that I was free from the clutches of that vile Shade. I couldn't seem to come back to myself though, the poison was coursing through my body and I didn't have much time left. I opened my eyes briefly and found a worried Edward staring back at me. His brow was furrowed in deep concentration and he looked scared. Words were beyond me, if I tried to speak, I would lose control of myself and the poison would win. That was something I couldn't allow to happen. I had to get Edward and Renesmee to the Varden, as quickly as possible. They would know what to do. Their leader, Carlisle, was wise and fair, and he knew that having a rider and his dragon at this point would change the future of Alagaësia. Perhaps he was the one that would rid the world of the tyranny under Aro.

But I couldn't let myself think of it, I had to concentrate on keeping myself together. I looked into his emerald green eyes and reached my hand up to touch his face. Memories of his life in Carvahall flooded me. I could see the death of his uncle, and I saw the farewell of his cousin as well. I saw everything that had happened to this poor young farmer from Palancar Valley since he stumbled across Renesmee's egg. What I didn't understand was how I had sent it to him. It was surely a mistake. Again I had to reign in my thoughts to keep my mind from wandering too far. Instead, I forced my memories into Edward's mind, telling him as quickly as I could how to get to Farthen Dûr. I had barely finished when I felt myself drifting away again, under the pain and the fog, the only way I had of protecting myself.

I could vaguely hear the commotion around me. And I could sense a lick of power, dirty power, but power nonetheless. It didn't take long for me to recognize that we had somehow made it safely to Farthen Dûr and that those licks of power belonged to none other than Jane and Alec, the evil twins. I knew there was something not quite right about those two, but I was in no shape to confront anyone. I could also make out some voices around me. Renesmee's mind brushed along mine, it was a cooling and welcomed relief. She wasn't able to ease all of the pain, but just knowing she was there with me somehow eased it a little. I could hear Edward too, but his voice was harsh and angry. I couldn't make myself care what he was so upset about, something about sick and dying, but that was all I could catch before I allowed my mind to swallow me whole since I knew I would be safe here.

It was many days later before I was well enough to get up and move around. I knew where I was as soon as I opened my eyes, but I couldn't remember exactly how I had gotten here. Angela walked over with some foul smelling concoction in her bowl. "You're up, you're up! I thought you might sleep forever!" The young witch was always so bright and happy. Her were-cat Jake slinked in not far behind her.

"Greetings Angela and Jake. Can you tell me how I got here?" I could remember a set of emerald green eyes that seemed to pierce my soul. I could also remember the red eyes of the Shade, Demetri. His gaze wasn't friendly, nor were his hands. I could still remember the lick of fear that brushed my skin whenever he was near me. Then I remembered the poison, but I couldn't detect any traces of it in my system. I looked over and caught Angela eyeing me warily.

"You don't remember much then?" I couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement, but I shook my head for confirmation. I must have been more out of it than I knew.

"I could swear there was a dragon. And a rider. Did they save me?" Her tinkling laugh bounced around the room, I smiled immediately.

"You could say that. Edward has been very worried about you Bella."

"Edward?"

"Yes. The rider. He's quite the stubborn one. Got himself captured in Gil'ead, but managed to not only free himself, but you as well. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he has quite the crush on you too." She laughed her bell laugh again, causing me to blush.

I thought about what I had remembered thus far and focused on the green eyes. Suddenly a rush of memories flooded my mind. My memories and his, from when our minds had linked. "He was watching me in his dreams. How is that possible Angela?"

She had a sly smile on her face when she turned back to me again, "He's very powerful, even for as young as he is. Magic courses through his veins, yet he has no idea."

"But how? He's merely a human. How can one not of elven blood be so powerful?"

"It is not my story to tell. And now is not the time anyway. There is a battle raging as we speak. You must go now and save him, before Demetri finishes him off. Hurry Bella, you must not be too late. Renesmee is in the dragonhold above Isidar Mithrim. Jake has already gone to help rid her of her damaged armor."

I bolted from the room and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I touched the minds around me and found Renesmee and Jake just ahead in the dragonhold. Edward was miles below at the gates of Tronjheim trying to hold off Demetri. There was no quick way to get to him. Renesmee was roaring in anger, trying desperately to free herself so that she could help Edward.

I ran up as quickly as I could and released the rest of the armor. Looking around, I still could find no quick way miles below. A low cough brought me out of my thoughts and I looked down at Jake. He had a twinkle in his eye and I heard his mind fanning out to mine. "If you break the star you could get down there faster. Would be a shameful thing to do, but could possibly save the rider." Then he swished his tail and was gone.

"Renesmee. What do you think?"

"Break it. I can't let Edward die. If he dies, so do I."

I jumped on her back and we made our way down. As Isidar Mithrim came into view, I sent out the most powerful blast I could muster, shattering the star from the middle out, immediately following with another spell to keep the shards from harming Edward. I saw the stunned face of Demetri look up at just that moment. That was all the distraction that Edward needed. He lunged forward, shoving Zar'roc through Demetri's heart, all the way to the hilt as it erupted in flames.

I was stunned to see the control he had over his magic. How could this human boy already command fire that way? And by using its true name as well? But first things first, we needed to make sure he was okay. As we floated down to the ground, I kept the shards frozen in place so they wouldn't fall and pierce Edward's skin. He had collapsed to the ground and although I knew he was alive, I didn't know how badly he was hurt.

When I grabbed him to roll him over, a powerful surge passed through my body. It left a tingling wake across my skin, and pleasure to shoot through me. I gasped in shock, quickly bringing my hands away from his bare skin. I looked at my hands in awe, still wondering what exactly had happened. Edward groaned in pain, quickly bringing me out of my reverie. His eyes opened slightly, fighting to stay focused. His green eyes met mine and I felt peculiarly drawn to this human.

His hand came up from his side, touching my face in a similar fashion as I had touched his. I saw more memories, from after he had saved me. Cool lips brushing over my brow, warm hands searching over my body for injuries, power caressing my skin as he healed me. I saw my own body convulsing in pain as my body tried to give up. I was covered in sweat but shivering anyway. I felt his warm skin pressed against mine, trying to fight off the cold, drawing me closer to warm me. When his hand fell away, my skin was still humming.

I shook it off and quickly went about healing him as best as I could. But I couldn't help but notice how the muscles rippled across his chest. Or the tautness of the skin on his back. His narrow hips and his rock hard abs. My breathing picked up as I caressed his body, healing the wounds as I went. But I had to stay focused. I had to make sure he lived. So I blocked it out and went about my business before having him taken back to his room.

xoxo

The next day I was pacing my room, trying to come up with a good reason to leave when my body was yearning to stay. I had to get away from Edward. He didn't know anything about me or my kind, there was no way we could be together. So I had to run, and fast. It would take him another day perhaps before he was up and around, if I left now I could get away undetected. I rushed around my room, gathering my things so I could head out immediately. A sharp knock on my door stopped me abruptly.

"Who is it?" I called out, hoping to avoid telling anyone my plans.

"It's Edward. I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

_Damnit. How am I supposed to get away from him now? Think Bella, think. _"Umm, could you possibly come back later? Now really isn't a good time."

Instead of answering, he pushed the door open and stood there, leaning against the frame. My heart gave one hard thump then the pace picked up double time. _Why does he have to look so sexy just standing there like that?_ I stood there, frozen in shock as I watched the smirk dance across his lips. "I just wanted to come and thank you for healing me."

"I was… um, I was just, you know, returning the favor." I pressed my lips together hard and blushed, embarrassed to have stuttered that way. I bit my lower lip to prohibit myself from speaking again until I could get control over myself.

"Touché." He smirked again, then stood up straight as he glanced around my room. "Am I interrupting something?" He cocked one eyebrow at me and I felt my knees shake. I snapped them straight before they buckled underneath me.

"Umm, I was just getting my things together." If I kept my answers short, I was fairly certain I could maintain control of my voice.

"Oh? Does that mean you're heading back to Ellesméra?" His brow cocked again and I was fighting to keep myself from jumping him.

"Yes. I need to leave immediately." He walked towards me slowly, like a cat stalking its prey.

"Then I guess I should get this out of the way." But before I could ask what, his lips were on mine and his arms had trapped me in their embrace. One hand circled my waist, pulling up tight against his hard body while the other was lost in my hair, holding my head in place. There was a war within me. One part fighting to grab hold and the other fighting to be released, but I didn't know which one I wanted to win.

Then he pulled my bottom lip between his teeth, dragging a moan from deep within me. Suddenly my body was on fire and I was straining against his hold, not to get away, but so that I could run my hands all over him. He released my lips and brought his mouth down to my collarbone, nipping and sucking as he went.

"You didn't think I'd just let you get away did you?" His voice was a husky whisper rushing across my skin. I whimpered in response. It was all I could do not to tear his clothes from him where we stood.

"It would have been better that way." He caught my face in both of his hands and looked deep into my eyes. It was like he was looking directly into my soul.

"You have the same memories I do. Can you look back on that connection and tell me that honestly?" I knew he was right. I couldn't deny it any longer. He was like the missing piece to my whole.

"No. I can't. I should, but I can't anymore." I tilted my head up and took his lips with mine once more. "I remember you watching me in your dreams. And I saw your memories of rescuing me and healing me. The way you touched me, so gentle and respectful, even if your thoughts were not. How can I overlook all of that?"

He ran his hands through my hair, from my scalp all the way down through my locks, down my back to my waist. I arched under his clever fingers as they massaged their way down. "I thought you were only a dream. I fell in love with you when I thought you were only a vision in my own mind. Imagine my surprise when I saw you in the prison in Gil'ead. Here was the woman from my dreams, and not only is she real, but she's an imprisoned elf right across the hall from me. I came to find you."

He was still stroking up and down my back and I was beginning to purr in contentment. His lips were moving from my ear down to my collarbone and across to the other side before beginning the path back. It was getting hard to stay focused and to just think. "What do you mean, you came to find me?"

"I realized that you might possibly be real when I scried you in Teirm. But that was only after I started having dreams of you. When I realized you might be imprisoned, I looked for the nearest prisons, not including Urû'baen since I'm trying to avoid Aro, and the only one I could think of was in Gil'ead."

I pushed him away and frowned. "You mean you got caught on purpose?!" I was shocked. After nearly giving my life to protect that egg, so that _he_ could become a rider, he was willing to give that all up, just to save me. "Do you realize what could have happened?" I was building to a rage. He had no right. No right to behave so recklessly on my behalf. Too much was riding on him for him to act with such disregard.

"Look. I understand what you mean, but that doesn't mean that I could just leave you there. I know that I'm the only hope Alagaësia has, but I couldn't take that chance." He tried to bring me close to him again, but I pushed back, needing to make this crystal clear for him.

"This is why it's not a good idea for us to be together Edward. You let your heart guide your actions too much. I have been committed to this cause for nearly 70 years, and I can't just throw it all away for a simple attraction." His eyes darkened in anger. For a moment I was afraid. This was the look that was in his eyes when he slew Demetri. This was the look of a man on the edge.

"Is that what you think this is?" His voice was low, but you could hear the venom coating his words. "Is this just some simple attraction?" He yanked me forward and crushed his lips to mine. Heat poured off us in waves. The tension was building to a breaking point and that surge raced through my body again. This time I couldn't hold back the moan. "Does that feel like simple attraction Bella? Does it taste like it?"

It didn't. None of it felt simple. I could taste the desire on his tongue, but there was something more to it. More than just lust. And there was nothing 'simple' about it. "No." I moaned into his mouth, causing him to pull me to closer. "Nothing is simple anymore." I drove my hands into his bronze locks, wrapping my fingers around it and jerking his head back. "There's nothing simple about this." Then I attacked his neck.

I feral growl ripped through his chest as he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist, propping me up against the wall. My arms wound their way around his neck, holding on for dear life. "Bella. You'll be the death of me. We have to slow down." He gently kissed my cheek then ran his nose down my jaw line. I arched again, pressing my core to his. We were both panting, trying desperately to catch our breath. He caught both of my hands in his and raised them up over my head, pinning them to the wall behind me. His lips made a slow trail down from my ear, over my collarbone, until they fluttered softly at the vee between my breasts.

Air was wheezing in and out of my lungs. I couldn't speak, I could hardly think. All I had were feelings, and they were drowning me. I pulled at the hem of his shirt, drawing it slowly over his head. My fingers trailed over his chest, down to the waist of his pants, then around his back and up to his shoulders. As I did this, my fingers trailed over the puckered scar he received from Demitri's blade. Feeling that calmed the beast inside me that wanted to drive us faster. I was slowly able to regain my control before opening my eyes and looking deeply into his. "I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?"

His eyes held mine for a moment more before he sighed and pressed his forehead to mine. "We can talk about that later. Right now, I just want to focus on you." His lips captured mine once more, but this kiss was sweet. It echoed to my core and I wrapped my legs around him more tightly.

He slowly removed my shirt and tossed it down with his. Then setting me on the floor, he began the process of peeling my pants off of my legs. He kissed each inch of newly exposed flesh causing tremors to wrack my body. When he was standing before me again, he let his eyes travel over my naked form. I knew the time for words was over, now was the time for action, so I stepped forward and pulled his pants from him as well.

When we were both fully disrobed, we looked over each other again. Slowly, he brought his hands up and followed the same trail his eyes had, leaving little sparks in his wake. Before I knew it, my entire body was trembling again and I hadn't even touched him. He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the cot and laid me gently down. Our hands wandered over each other, familiarizing ourselves. I had never experienced a more intimate moment as I was right now, feeling Edward memorizing my body with his hands.

His long fingers glided over me, through me, guiding me a peak like none I had ever known. This was a new experience, one I was eager to explore. I was dazzled by him and what he could do to me.

His lips brushed mine again, once, then twice more before slowly drawing my bottom lip between his again. It was more than my body could take and I felt a wave of pleasure roll over me, swamping me. I felt his hardness pressed against me and I ground my hips to his. He moaned my name before placing his tip against my opening.

His eyes met mine, asking for permission. When I nodded he softly pushed forward, wrapping himself in my heat. I could feel myself stretching around his girth, but it was a wonderful ache. His eyes were still locked with mine as he slid himself in to the hilt, completely sheathing himself in me. Our groans of pleasure echoed through the room. He pulled out only stopping right before his tip came out again before plunging right back in. Over and over he slid in and out, our pace picking up slightly.

His hand ran down my body, over my hip, and hooking around my knee. He pulled my leg up, wrapping it around his waist. With this new angle he was able to thrust more deeply inside of me and brushed against what felt like an exposed nerve. As he stroked that spot over again my body began to coil. I felt something building in the pit of my stomach and curling its way all around my body. I felt like I was going to snap at any moment, this pressure was too much. I whimpered and moaned into his skin, not knowing if I was begging him to stop or threatening him if he did.

His fingers danced lightly down my stomach until finally finding my swollen bud. His thumb rubbed it lightly, causing my hips to buck. He leaned down, capturing my lips again just as he pinched my clit between his thumb and forefinger. The world around me fell apart, shattered by bright beams of light. Sound erupted through the room like a great crescendo of waves and I exploded beneath him. My scream was muffled by his mouth, which was crushed against mine, his tongue plunging into my mouth and brushing along my tongue.

I gripped him tightly to me as my walls clenched around him. I heard his grunts and knew he was coming close, so I rolled us over straddling his waist. I rode on instinct and want, driving us closer and closer to the edge of sanity. I pushed myself down onto him roughly once more and felt him go suddenly still before he grabbed my hips and pulled my down harder on his sex. I felt him shudder before he erupted into me. He reared up and wrapped his arms around me and bit my neck causing me to tumble with him off the edge of the earth.

We laid there for what seemed like hours, wrapped in each other. He rolled us over so we were side by side and looked deeply into my eyes again. "I love you Bella. I would do anything for you. And now that I found you, I don't think I could ever let you go."

"Edward…"

"Please Bella. I know I don't have anything to offer. I know that I'm only Edward, son of none. I know I am nothing, but please give me a chance."

"How can you say that about yourself? How can you say you're nothing? You are much more than that, and have always been more than that. People will be singing your praises from now 'til the end of time. Edward Shadeslayer, he who rid the world of the evils of Demitri, and lived to tell the tale. You have much to offer."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I will follow you 'til the end of time."

"How can I say no to you? I love you too much for that. You are mine, Shadeslayer, as I am yours. 'Til the end of time."

* * *

Author's Note: This is my 2nd entry for the SMC Contest. I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it. I know it follows a little more closely to the book than it does the movie, but I don't think the movie did the book justice. Either Twilight _or_ Eragon. I guess it's true what they say, book are always better than their movies.

Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought. And read my other story, Hook, Line, and Sinker, which is the other entry. And don't forget to vote for your favorites after February 5th.

xoxo

Nan


	2. AN: Please Vote!

**Author's Note:**

Okay my lovely readers… the voting for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest has started.

What does that mean for you? Well, if you like my story, Shadeslayer that means that you need to go to the

Three Smutketeers profile page, located here: **www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/1769747/TheThreeSmutketeers **

(remove the (dot) and replace with a .) and vote for my story which is in the first round of voting.

If the link doesn't work, you can find them under my favorite authors.

I will be posting another A/N for my other story, Hook, Line, and Sinker when that round starts.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for the support. Voting for the first round ends on February 12th.

Please don't let me down. :)

xoxo

Nan


End file.
